The invention relates to a coiled tubing slip connector for connection to the end of coiled tubings inserted into a well bore.
In oil drilling applications, tubing is fed from a coil thereof into the well bore as a means for transporting into the well bore various tools and data-gathering devices. These tools are attached to the end of the coiled tubing prior to insertion thereof into the well bore by means of connectors that are secured to the end of the tubing and which in turn are connected to the tooling or data-gathering devices to be inserted into the well bore.
It is desirable to have connectors of this type that may both be firmly secured to the coiled tubing sufficient that they can withstand severe impact without becoming disconnected, while providing for ease of disconnection and use upon withdrawal thereof from the well bore. With prior art connectors conventionally used for this purpose, achieving this desired combination cannot be obtained.
It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide a coiled tubing slip connector that provides both rigid connection to withstand impact and torsional forces typically encountered in insertion within a well bore and yet when
The coiled tubing slip connector in accordance with the invention provides bearing means that are positioned on the tubing for supporting the tubing concentrically within the bearing means. In addition, the bearing means have an internal annular bearing surface.
Support means are positioned between the bearing means and the tubing and have an internal surface portion in supporting contact with an external surface portion of the tubing. An end portion of the support means is in bearing contact with the annular bearing surface of the bearing means. The support means has an annular, internal bearing surface.
Securing means are provided for tightly securing the tubing to the connector and include an end thereof in bearing contact with the annular, internal bearing surface of the support means and having in addition an internal threaded body portion with the first series of threads extending in one direction and a second series of threads extending in an opposite direction. With this structure, the threaded body portion is in wedged connection between the support means and an exterior portion of the tubing
The annular, internal bearing surface of the support means terminates at the internal surface portion of the support means that is in supporting contact with the external surface portion of the tubing.
The connector further includes engaging means having a rotatable connector portion for selective connection to an end of the securing means opposite the end thereof in bearing contact with the annular, internal bearing surface of the support means.
The rotatable connector portion of the engaging means may further include a recessed end portion for selective connection to a tang on the end of the securing means opposite the end thereof in bearing contact with the annular, internal bearing surface of the support means. The engaging means may further include an external, annular, radial extension in engagement with an end of the bearing means.